Game of Thrones
Game of Thrones is a live action and violent TV series based on the novel series "A Song of Ice and Fire" by George R. R. Martin. This is a list of named character deaths in the series. Many unnamed characters are killed in almost every episode. Season 1 Winter is Coming *Waymar Royce - Slashed by a White Walker with an ice blade. *Gared - Beheaded by a White Walker with an ice blade. *Will - Beheaded by Ned Stark with his greatsword Ice for deserting the Nights Watch. *Lord Jon Arryn - Poisoned by his wife Lysa Arryn, on Peter Baelish's orders. The Kingsroad *Catspaw assassin - Throat torn out by Summer. *Mycah - Slashed by Sandor Clegane with a sword, under Joffrey's orders. *Lady - Stabbed in the throat by Ned Stark with a dagger, after Cersei ordered him to kill her in Nymeria's place. Lord Snow *None Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things *Ser Hugh of the Vale - Impaled in the throat with a splintered lance during a joust against Gregor Clegane. The Wolf and The Lion *Kurleket - Killed by Hill Tribesmen. *Ser Willis Wode - Killed by Hill Tribesmen. *Wyl - Stabbed by Lannister Soldiers. *Heward - Stabbed by Lannister Soldiers. *''Jory Cassel'' - Stabbed in the eye by Jamie Lannister with a dagger. A Golden Crown *Wallen - Throat sliced open by Robb Stark with a sword. *Stiv - Shot with an arrow by Theon Greyjoy. *Ser Vardis Egen - Stabbed in the throat by Bronn with his sword in a trial by combat under Tyrion Lannister. *'Prince Viserys Targaryen' - Crowned with molten gold by Khal Drogo, after threatening Daenerys. You Win or You Die *''King Robert Baratheon'' - Mortally wounded by a boar after drinking too much wine purposely given to him by Lancel Lannister, orchestrated by Cersei. *Varly - Stabbed by Goldcloaks. The Pointy End *Vayon Poole - Speared by Lannister Soldiers. *''Septa Mordane''- Beheaded by Lannister Soldiers. *''Syrio Forel'' - Stabbed off-screen by Meryn Trant with his sword. *Stableboy - Accidently stabbed in the stomach by Arya Stark with her sword Needle. *Jafer Flowers - Killed off-screen by White Walkers. Resurrected as a Wight and burned by brothers of the Nights Watch. *Othor - Killed off-screen by White Walkers. Resurrected as a Wight and burned by Jon Snow. *Mago - Throat sliced open by Khal Drogo with his own Arakh. Baelor *Qotho - Slashed across the jaw by Jorah Mormont with his sword after threatening Daenerys. *''Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark'' - Beheaded by Ser Ilyn Payne with his own greatsword Ice, on Joffrey's orders. Fire and Blood *Rhaego - Cursed by Mirri Maz Duur. *''Khal Drogo'' - Smothered in a mercy killing by Daenerys Targaryen, after being cursed by Mirri Maz Duur. *'Mirri Maz Duur' - Burned alive by Daenerys Targaryen at Drogo's funeral. Season 2 The North Remembers *Master Cressen - Poisoned himself in an attempt to kill Melisandre. *Barra - Throat slit by Janos Slynt with a dagger, on Joffrey's orders. The Night Lands *Rakharo - Decapitated by a rival Dothraki tribe. What is Dead May Never Die *''Yoren'' - Stabbed in the back of the neck by Amory Loch with a sword, under Tywin Lannister's command. *''Lommy Greenhands'' - Stabbed in the throat by Polliver with Needle, under Tywin Lannister's command. Garden of Bones *Rennick - Mauled by Grey Wind. *Lannister Guard - Mauled by Grey Wind. *Tortured Prisoner - Had a rat strapped to his chest by the Tickler, it chew threw his chest in order to escape. *Stafford Lannister - Killed off-screen by Stark Soldiers at the Battle of Oxcross. Ghost of Harrenhal *''King Renly Baratheon'' - Stabbed in the back of the chest by a shadow demon, sent by Melisandre and Stannis. *Emmon Cuy - Slashed by Brienne of Tarth with a sword. *Robar Royce - Slashed by Brienne of Tarth with a sword. *The Tickler - Neck snapped by Jaqen H'ghar, on Arya's orders. The Old Gods and the New *''Ser Rodrik Cassel'' - Beheaded by Theon Greyjoy with a sword, at Dagmers orders. *The High Septon - Torn apart by rioters. *Ser Amory Lorch - Poisoned by a dart covered in wolfsbane Jaqen H'ghar, on Arya's orders. *Drennan - Throat slit by Osha with a dagger. *Irri - Strangled off-screen by Doreah, on Xaro Xhoan Daxo's orders. A Man Without Honour *Ser Alton Lannister - Beaten to death by Jamie Lannister, in order for him to escape. *Torrhen Karstark -Strangled by Jamie Lannister, in order for him to escape. *The Spice King - Throat slit by Pyat Pree with a dagger, on Xaro Xhoan Daxo's orders. *The Silk King - Throat slit by Pyat Pree with a dagger, on Xaro Xhoan Daxo's orders. *The Copper King - Throat slit by Pyat Pree with a dagger, on Xaro Xhoan Daxo's orders. *Winterfell Shepard - Killed off-screen by Dagmer. *Billy - Killed off-screen by Dagmer. *Jack - Killed off-screen by Dagmer. The Prince of Winterfell *Borba - Killed by the Lord of Bones war band. *Harker - Killed by the Lord of Bones war band. *Stonesnake - Killed by the Lord of Bones war band. Blackwater *Matthos Seaworth - Killed in a wildfire explosion caused by Bronn, orchestrated by Tyrion. *Ser Mandon Moore - Speared in the back of the neck by Podrick Payne after he tried to kill Tyrion. Valar Morghulis *Tom - Stabbed by Brienne of Tarth with a sword. *''Master Luwin'' - Mercy killed by Osha with a knife, after being stabbed by Dagmer. *Lorren - Flayed alive off-screen by Ramsay Bolton (mentioned in Season 3). *Dagmer - Flayed alive off-screen by Ramsay Bolton (mentioned in Season 3). *'Pyat Pree' - Burned by Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion. *Qhorin Halfhand - Stabbed in the chest by Jon Snow with his greatsword Longclaw. Qhorin told Jon to do this so that the wildlings will trust him. *Doreah - Locked inside Xaro's vault by Jorah Mormont, on Daenerys orders. Either starved or suffocated off-screen. *Xaro Xhoan Daxos - Locked inside his vault by Jorah Mormont, on Daenerys orders. Either starved or suffocated off-screen. Season 3 Valar Dohaeris *Ser Jaremy Mallister - Stabbed off-screen by Gregor Clegane. Dark Wings, Dark Words *Hoster Tully - Died off-screen of natural causes. Walk of Punishment *Master Torturer - Shot in the head with an arrow by Ramsay Bolton. And Now His Watch is Ended *Bannen - Starved to death when Craster gave him no food. *Craster - Stabbed through the throat by Karl Tanner with a dagger, during the mutiny at Craster's Keep. *''Lord Commander Jeor Mormont'' - Stabbed in the back by Rast with a dagger, during the mutiny at Craster's Keep. *Kraznys mo Nakloz - Burned alive by Drogon. *Greizhen mo Ullhor - Speared by the Unsullied, on Daenerys orders. Kissed by Fire *Lord Beric Dondarrion - Slashed by Sandor Clegane with a sword in a trial by combat. Resurrected by Thoros. *Willem Lannister - Stabbed by Rickard Karstark with a dagger. *Martyn Lannister - Stabbed by Rickard Karstark with a dagger. *Lord Rickard Karstark - Beheaded by Rob Stark with a sword for treason. The Climb *Ros - Shot several times with a crossbow by Joffrey Baratheon. The Bear and the Maiden Fair *None Second Sons *Mero - Decapitated by Daario Naharis with a Arakh. *Prendahl na Ghezn - Decapitated by Daario Naharis with a Arakh. *White Walker - Shattered into dust after Samwell Tarly stabbed it with dragonglass. The Rains of Castamere *Old Man - Shot with an arrow by Ygritte. *Orell - Stabbed in the chest by Jon Snow with Longclaw. *Unborn Stark Child - Killed when Lothar Frey stabbed Talisa in the stomach with the baby inside. *''Queen Talisa Stark'' - Stabbed in the stomach by Lothar Frey with a dagger at the Red Wedding on Walder Frey's orders. *Wendel Manderly - Shot with an arrow by Walder Frey's archers at the Red Wedding. *''Grey Wind'' - Shot with several arrows by Walder Frey's archers at the Red Wedding. *''King Robb Stark'' - Stabbed in the chest by Roose Bolton at the Red Wedding. His death was orchestrated by Tywin Lannister, who agreed to name Roose Bolton warden of the North in return. *Lady Joyeuse Erenford - Throat sliced open by Catelyn Stark with a knife at the Red Wedding. *''Lady Catelyn Stark'' - Throat sliced open by Black Walder Rivers with a dagger at the Red Wedding. Mhysa *Several Frey Soldiers - Stabbed by Arya Stark and Sandor Clegane. Season 4 Two Swords *Lowell - Stabbed by Sandor Clegane with a sword. *Polliver - Stabbed in the throat by Arya Stark with Needle. The Lion and The Rose *Tansy - Eaten by Ramsay's Hounds. *Ser Axell Florent - Burned alive by Melisandre, on Stannis's orders. *'King Joffrey Baratheon' - Poisoned at his wedding by Lady Olenna Tyrell with the Strangler, orchestrated by Petyr Baelish. Breaker of Chains *Ser Dontos Hollard - Shot by Petyr Baelish's archers. *Guymon - Shot with an arrow by Ygritte. *Olly's Mother - Stabbed with an axe by Styr. *Oznak zo Pahl - Decapitated by Daario Naharis with a Arakh in a duel. Oathkeeper *Great Masters - Stabbed by rebel slaves and crucified by the Unsullied. First of His Name *Locke - Neck snapped by Bran Stark, who had warged into Hodor. *'Karl Tanner' - Stabbed in the back of the skull by Jon Snow with Longclaw. *'Rast' - Mauled by Ghost. The Laws of Gods and Men * None Mockingbird *Dying Man - Stabbed by Sandor Clegane with a dagger in a mercy killing. *Biter - Neck snapped by Sandor Clegane. *Rorge - Stabbed in the chest by Arya Stark with Needle. *'Lady Lysa Arryn' - Pushed out of the moon door by Petyr Baelish, after attempting to kill Sansa. The Mountain and The Viper *Kegs - Killed off-screen by a wildling. *Black Jack Bulwer - Killed off-screen by a wildling. *Mully - Killed off-screen by a wildling. *Mole's Town Whore - Speared through the stomach by Ygritte. *Ralf Kenning - Stabbed in the head with an axe by Adrack Humble. *Adrack Humble - Flayed alive by Bolton Soldiers. *''Prince Oberyn Martell'' - Skull crushed by Gregor Clegane in a trial by combat under Tywin Lannister. The Watchers on the Wall *''Pypar'' - Shot in the neck with an arrow by Ygritte, during the Battle of Castle Black. *Thenn Warg - Shot in the head with an arrow by Samwell Tarly, during the Battle of Castle Black. *Dongo - Shot in the back with a ballista during the Battle of Castle Back. *Smitty - Fell to his death after the rope holding him onto the wall snapped, during the Battle of Castle Black. *'Styr' - Head smashed open with a hammer by Jon Snow, during the Battle of Castle Black. *''Ygritte'' - Shot in the heart with an arrow by Olly, during the Battle of Castle Black. *''Gren'' - Killed off-screen by Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg, during the Battle of Castle Black. *Cooper - Killed off-screen by Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg, during the Battle of Castle Black. *Donnel Hill - Killed off-screen by Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg, during the Battle of Castle Black. *Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg - Killed off-screen by Gren and five other members of the Nights Watch, during the Battle of Castle Black. The Children *Zalla - Burned alive off-screen by Drogon. *''Jojen Reed'' - Throat slit by Meera Reed with a dagger in a mercy killing, after being stabbed in the stomach by a wight. *''Shae'' - Strangled to death by Tyrion Lannister with a chain for betraying him and helping Tywin attempt to kill him. *'Lord Tywin Lannister' - Shot in the heart by Tryrion Lannister with Joffrey's crossbow for trying to kill him and sleeping with Shae. Season 5 The Wars to Come *White Rat - Throat slit with a dagger by a member of the Sons of Harpy. *''King Mance Rayder'' - Shot in the heart with an arrow by Jon Snow in a mercy killing, after Melisandre attempted to burn him alive. The House of Black and White *Mossador - Beheaded by Daario Naharis with a Arakh on Daenerys orders, for killing a defenceless prisoner. High Sparrow *Lord Medgar Cerwyn - Flayed alive off-screen by Ramsay Bolton. *Lady Cerwyn - Flayed alive off-screen by Ramsay Bolton. *'Lord Janos Slynt' - Beheaded by Jon Snow with Longclaw for insubordination. Sons of the Harpy *Merchant Captain - Speared through the head by Obara Sand. *''Ser Barristan Selmy'' - Stabbed in the back by members of the Sons of Harpy. Kill the Boy *Master Eaton - Devoured by Viserion and Rhaegal. Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken *Ghita - Poisoned in a mercy killing by Arya Stark. The Gift *''Master Aemon'' - Died peacefully of natural causes in Sam and Gilly's arms. Hardhome *Lord of Bones - Beaten to death by Tormund with his own staff. *Loboda - Stabbed in the stomach by a White Walker Lieutenant with an ice blade. *White Walker Lieutenant - Shattered into dust after Jon Snow slashed it with Longclaw. *Karsi - Torn apart by a pack of wights. The Dance of Dragons *''Princess Shireen Baratheon'' - Burned alive by Melisandre, on Stannis's orders. *Water Dancer - Stabbed by the Meereenese champion. *Meereenese champion - Stabbed by Jorah Mormont with a sword. *Hizdahr zo Loraq - Stabbed by members of the Sons of Harpy. Mother's Mercy *Queen Selyse Baratheon - Hanged herself shortly after her daughters death. *Gordy - Slashed by Stannis Baratheon with his sword Lightbringer. *Simpson - Stabbed in the neck by Stannis Baratheon with a dagger. *'King Stannis Baratheon' - Beheaded by Brienne of Tarth with her sword Oathkeeper, as revenge for Renly's death. *'Myranda' - Thrown off a rampart by Theon Greyjoy after attempting to kill Sansa. *'Ser Meryn Trant' - Throat sliced open by Arya Stark with a dagger after she stabbed him multiple times. *''Princess Myrcella Baratheon'' - Poisoned by Ellaria Sand (kissing her with the Longfarewell on her lips), as revenge for Oberyn's death. *''Lord Commander Jon Snow'' - Stabbed in the chest by Alliser Thorne, Othell Yarwyck, Bowen Marsh and Olly. He is later resurrected in the episode Home by Melisandre. Season 6 The Red Woman *Bolton Officer - Slashed by Brienne of Tarth with Oathkeeper. *Areo Hotah - Stabbed in the back by Tyene Sand with a dagger. *Prince Doran Martell - Stabbed in the chest by Ellaria Sand with a dagger. *Maester Caleotte - Stabbed in the back of the neck by Tyene Sand with a dagger. *Prince Trystane Martell - Impaled in the back of the head by Obara Sand with her spear. Home *'Lord Roose Bolton' - Stabbed in the chest by his son Ramsay Bolton with a dagger, so that Ramsay would become the new Warden of the North. *Lady Walda Bolton - Eaten by Ramsay's hounds. *Bolton Son - Eaten by Ramsay's hounds. *'King Balon Greyjoy' - Thrown from a bridge by his brother Euron Greyjoy, so that he would become the king of the Iron Islands. Oathbreaker *Ser Gerold Hightower (Flashback) - Stabbed in the throat by Ned Stark with Ice, during Robert's Rebellion. *Four Stark Bannermen (Flashback) - Slashed by Arthur Dayne with the sword Dawn, during Robert's Rebellion. *Ser Arthur Dayne (Flashback) - Beheaded by Ned Stark with Dawn after being stabbed in the back by Howland Reed, during Robert's Rebellion. *Lord Greatjon Umber - Died off-screen of natural causes. *Shaggydog - Decapitated off-screen by Jon Umber. *First Steward Bowen Marsh - Hanged by Jon Snow for treason. *First Builder Othell Yarwyck - Hanged by Jon Snow for treason. *'Ser Alliser Thorne' - Hanged by Jon Snow for treason. *Olly - Hanged by Jon Snow for treason. Book of the Stranger *Iggo - Neck snapped by Daario Naharis. *Akho - Stabbed in the back by Daario Naharis with a dagger. *''Osha'' - Stabbed in the neck by Ramsay Bolton with a dagger, after she attempted to kill him. *Khal Rhalko - Burned alive by Daenerys Targaryen. *Khal Brozho - Burned alive by Daenerys Targaryen. *Khal Qorro - Burned alive by Daenerys Targaryen. *Khal Forzho - Burned alive by Daenerys Targaryen. *Khal Moro - Burned alive by Daenerys Targaryen. The Door *White Walker - Speared through the neck with dragonglass by Meera Reed. *''Summer'' - Mauled by a pack of wights. *''Three Eyed Raven'' - Slashed across the chest by the Night King with an ice blade. *''Leaf'' - Torn apart by wights. *''Hodor'' - Torn apart by wights. Blood of my Blood *'King Aerys Targaryen (Flashback)' - Stabbed in the back by Jamie Lannister with a sword, during Robert's Rebellion. The Broken Man *''Brother Ray'' - Hanged by Lem. No One *Steve - Beheaded by Sandor Clegane with an axe. *Riddell - Slashed with an axe by Sandor Clegane. *Gatins - Skull smashed with an axe by Sandor Clegane. *Morgan - Slashed with an axe by Sandor Clegane. *''Ser Brynden Tully'' - Killed off-screen fighting Lannister and Frey soldiers. *Lem Lemoncloak - Hanged by Sandor Clegane, on Dondarrion's orders. *Lady Crane - Throat slit by the Waif with a dagger. *'The Waif' - Stabbed in the face by Arya Stark with Needle. Battle of the Bastards *'Belicho Paenymion' - Throat slit by Grey Worm with a dagger. *'Razdal mo Eraz' - Throat slit by Grey Worm with a dagger. *''Prince Rickon Stark'' - Shot through the back with an arrow by Ramsay Bolton, during the Battle of the Bastards. *'Harald Karstark '- Killed offscreen during the Battle of the Bastards. *'Lord Jon Umber' - Stabbed in the neck by Tormund with a dagger, during the Battle of the Bastards. *''Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun'' - Shot in the eye with an arrow by Ramsay Bolton, during the Battle of the Bastards. *'Lord Ramsay Bolton' - Eaten alive by his own hounds which had been released by Sansa Stark under Jon's orders, shortly after the Battle of the Bastards. The Winds of Winter *Grand Maester Pycelle - Stabbed by Qyburn's Little Birds. *Ser Lancel Lannister - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion, orchestrated by Cersei. *'The High Sparrow' - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion, orchestrated by Cersei. *''Ser Loras Tyrell'' - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion, orchestrated by Cersei. *''Queen Margaery Tyrell'' - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion, orchestrated by Cersei. *''Lord Mace Tyrell'' - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion, orchestrated by Cersei. *Ser Kevan Lannister - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion, orchestrated by Cersei. *''King Tommen Baratheon'' - Committed suicide by jumping out of his window in the Red Keep, after figuring out his mother was responsible for Margaery's death. *'Lothar Frey' - Killed off-screen by Arya Stark. She carved him into a pie and fed him to Walder Frey. *'Ser Black Walder Rivers' - Killed off-screen by Arya Stark. She carved him into a pie and fed him to Walder Frey. *'Lord Walder Frey' - Throat sliced open by Arya Stark with a dagger, as revenge for the Red Wedding. *''Lady Lyanna Stark (Flashback)'' - Died giving birth to Jon Snow, during Robert's Rebellion. Season 7 Dragonstone * Sally - Stabbed by her father with a dagger in a mercy killing due to starvation. * Sally's Father - Stabbed himself with a dagger due to starvation. Stormborn *Obara Sand - Impaled through the stomach by Euron Greyjoy with her own spear. *Nymeria Sand - Strangled with her own whip by Euron Greyjoy, then hanged on the ship's bow. The Queen's Justice * Tyene Sand - Poisoned by Queen Cersei Lannister with the Longfarewell as revenge for Myrcella's death, the same way Ellaria had poisoned Myrcella. * Olenna Tyrell - Committed suicide by drinking poison provided by Jamie Lannister. The Spoils of War * Many Unnamed Deaths Eastwatch * Randyll Tarly '- Burned alive by Drogon. * Dickon Tarly - Burned alive by Drogon. Beyond the Wall * Polar Bear Wight - Stabbed in the head by Jorah Mormont with Dragonglass. * White Walker Lieutenant - Slashed across the chest by Jon Snow with Longclaw. * ''Thoros of Myr ''- Died from a combination of wounds sustained from the Polar Bear Wight attack and frostbite. * ''Viserion ''- Bled to death after being speared through the neck by the Night King with an ice blade. His corpse was later reanimated by the Night King * ''Benjen Stark - Torn apart by Wights, after sacrificing himself to save Jon. The Dragon and The Wolf * '''Lord 'Petyr Baelish '- Throat sliced open by Arya Stark with his own dagger on Sansa's orders. Season 8 Winterfell * Lord Ned Umber - Impaled in the chest off-screen by a White Walker and resurrected as a wight (which was burned by Berric Dondarrion. A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms * None Category:TV